mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorch
Zorch is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Zorch is thought to be the most rude, annoying, and wild Mixel, and the people that think that are right. Zorch is very crazy and likes to bother others for fun, often pranking Mixels and even his own brothers. He makes fun of the Cragsters for their lack of intelligence. Zorch isn't very caring and is nowhere near helpful, although he might help out others when they need it just to manipulate them. Physical Appearance Zorch is mostly dark red. He has a small head with a well-defined lip with three teeth sticking upward from it. He has two large eyes on either side of his head, with two thick disembodied eyebrows floating off of them. He has a tapering red neck line that connects to a widening dark red body. He has slender red arms with red pincer hands. His legs are long and red with light grey cuffs on his ankles, and light red feet with a dark red rectangular toe on each. His back is red and has jet boosters that are often shooting out bursts of flames. Ability The back of his body has jet boosters, which can give him incredible speed. Memorable Quotes *''"Hey man, what you ups to?"''- Zorch, Coconapple *''"Hehe! Coconapple."'' - Zorch, Coconapple *''"These cookironis are crazy awesome!" -'' Zorch, Cookironi *''"Package for Shuff!"'' - Zorch, Mailman *''"Haha! Too slow, Lunk-a-dunk!"'' - Zorch, Elevator Set Information Zorch was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41502 and he contains 45 pieces. 41502 Zorch can be combined with 41500 Flain and 41501 Vulk to create the Infernites Max. LEGO Shop product description Blast off and speed away from Nixels with ZORCH! ZORCH is the speediest member of the red-hot tribe of Infernites that live amid the lava near the planet’s core. Infernites are kind of heroic, kind of bumbling… and really handy for a barbecue! When ZORCH is not playing pranks, the fiery jets from this cheeky Mixel’s backside leave Nixels standing in a cloud of smoke! *''Features realistic flame element and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Mixels in the Infernite tribe to build the super Mixel tribe combo''' *''Combine with 41508 VOLECTRO from the LEGO® Mixels™ Electroids tribe for a quirky mixed-up Mixel'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixel characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (8cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Zorch's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is SPE8DD8MON, which is SpeedDemon when decoded. Trivia *He is a postman due to his incredible speed of delivery. However, sometimes he misses these deliveries; perhaps intentionally. *He is the fastest Mixel. *He has a very irritating, long, high pitched laugh, which probably contributes to the fact of others getting annoyed by his antics. *His jets are often mistaken as coming out of his rear, when they actually come out of his lower back. *He and Zaptor are the only Series 1 Mixels that did not appear in Murp. *In Calling All Mixels, he, Mesmo, and Flurr are the only Mixels to have two mixes. *He is the only 2014 Infernite without any cartoon Murps. *He is mostly colored with a darker shade of red than the other Infernites. Gallery Zerch.png Zorch2.png zorch3.png zorch4.png zorch5.png Dead zorch.PNG Category:Mixels Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Members Category:Infernites Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Season One of Mixels Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels Category:Voiced by Dave Smith